


Pretty in Pink

by acherrywrites, addyrobin



Series: Mistakes Were Made [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6762319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acherrywrites/pseuds/acherrywrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/addyrobin/pseuds/addyrobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian sends a mistext.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty in Pink

“Do you really have to go Kadan?” Bull whispered, holding Dorian tightly in his arms, his nose pressed into his soft hair. He was going to miss the rich smell of his shampoo every morning. The one week business trip was already feeling like on year.

“You always said you wanted nothing to do with your father’s empire, so I don’t understand why you’re going.”

Dorian sighed, turning in Bull’s lap. He pressed his forehead to Bull’s chin, and ran his hands down his chest, feeling comforted by Bull tightening his hold around his body.

“I know amatus. But I’ve realized by taking it over, I can do some real good. I can change things, and make a difference that he never would have.” He said gently, sliding his hands back up his shoulders. With soft fingers, he tilted Bull’s head down and raised his own to kiss the tiny wrinkles across Bull’s forehead.

A few more minutes passed before Dorian’s taxi arrived, the two of them kissing each other and telling each other how much they would miss the other man. They got up after the second honk with Bull walking Dorian out to the vehicle carrying his bags.

“I’ll call every day amatus. Take good care of our son while I’m away.” He whispered, a hint of a smile on his face as he glanced towards their front window. A white and black cat stood on the inside of the glass, meowing mournfully watching his master leave.

“Don’t worry. Pawvus and I won’t get into too much trouble without you.”

A few days into the trip, and Bull was already missing Dorian. Years ago, Bull never would have thought he’d settle into the idea of domesticity. But now that he was with Dorian, he missed coming home from a long day of work to his warm hands, soft kisses, and adoring sense of humor and wit.

The first two nights, Bull sought out the company of his beloved Chargers, drinking until he was shitfaced. The third night, he declined their offer and spent it in bed reading. Dorian’s pillow, still strong with his cologne and scent, sat on one side of him, and Pawvus curled up against him on the other side. 

But Bull wasn’t the only one missing  their personal body warmer. Dorian missed Bull just as terribly. It wasn’t often that he didn’t think about him. Especially in the business meetings when one of his father’s fellow colleagues would make some snide remark, and he wished he was back home. Not that it wasn’t fun tearing down men with big egos, but being in bed with Bull and his cat sounded much better.

He had been thinking about Bull that fourth day after the meetings ended. He decided on taking a detour on the way back to his hotel, stopping at a few shops. He found a couple of things he liked (and that he thought Bull would definitely like as well) and bought them, hurrying back to his hotel room for his nightly call to Bull. Tonight he hoped to make it a bit more interesting with the things he had bought and surprise Bull.

Dorian dressed himself in the new outfit he’d bought swiftly, admiring himself in the mirror for a few moments at first. He’d never fancied himself much in pink, but he knew that Bull loved the effort regardless, and this outfit didn’t look bad on him at all. Silk, rose-pink panties decorated with flowers and hearts gave way to garters that held up lacy stockings of the same shade.

In the back of the panties was a large, oval shaped hole that perfectly showed off the curve of Dorian’s ass and gave easy access to everything he knew Bull would want - it often got awkward for Dorian to be fucked while still in his panties, the fabric often chafing against the crease of his thighs uncomfortably and leaving him with the sorts of marks that weren’t fun. That was part of why he’d chosen these; they were  _ perfect _ for his purposes.

With everything set up, Dorian snapped a few pictures of himself looking over his shoulder and smiling coyly while he showed off his ass for Bull. He found one he particularly liked afterwards and threw a filter on it, captioning it with “ _ Bought this for you <3 _ ” before moving to the bed and laying down, sending the photo and eagerly awaiting Bull’s call.

He groaned when his father called him, dismissing it quickly and perking right back up when it finally hit eight and Bull called him.

“Hey, kadan.” Dorian heard a meow somewhere close by and laughed softly.

“Hello, you two. Give Pawvus a kiss for me, would you?”

Dorian felt his heart warm when Bull did as requested, the smooch audible through the phone’s receiver as Pawvus meowed a light complaint. He opened his mouth to speak when his father called again, a grunt of displeasure escaping him as he dismissed this call as well.

“So. Anything fun happen today?” Bull asked as the cat scampered away from him.

“Well, you should  _ know _ . Have you checked your texts?” Dorian grinned broadly, one hand fingering the edge of the panties and tugging on the elastic. “I sent you a little surprise…”

“Oh?” Bull’s low, rumbling laugh sent a pleasant shiver up his spine, and he sighed as he waited for Bull to see the picture. After a long silence, Bull hummed softly.. “I didn’t get a text from you. Can you resend it?”

“Really?” Dorian frowned. “Yes, of course I…” Another call from his father interrupted him, and he rejected it again. Honestly, what could be so important? “Yes, I can. Let me just…”

Dorian quickly moved to his text messages, frowning when he saw nothing outgoing to Bull. “Odd. Perhaps it didn’t send properly, I’ll try again…”

He had just hit the send button on the picture when Halward’s call interrupted him again, and all at once it hit Dorian. 

He checked his texts and found, to his horror, that he  _ had _ sent the picture. Just not to Bull.

“...amatus,” he whispered breathlessly. “I might have to call you back.”

“Everything okay?” He could hear Bull’s concern through the phone. “Something going on?”

Dorian cleared his throat, staring mortified at his father’s name on the screen, the thumbnail of the picture hovering in his texts. “I...may have sent that picture to the wrong person.”

“What?!” Bull sounded as horrified as he did. “To who? Someone from work?! Shit, Dorian, you need me to--”

“M-My father.” Dorian cleared his throat as Bull fell silent, the tension stretching between them for what felt like forever before Bull burst out laughing, wheezing breathlessly as he dropped the phone.

“Hahahahah!! Shit, Dorian, what did you send him?! I have to see now, shit, holy shit-- ahahah!” He heard Bull’s phone buzz through the receiver, his laughter confirmation that he’d just seen what Dorian had sent his father. “Oh, holy _ fuck _ , ahahahah!”

“I am hanging up on you!!” Dorian announced, his face bright red as he hung up on Bull and, at last, answered his father’s call.

“Hello father…” Dorian said in soft, cheerful voice as if he wasn’t completely bracing in dread for his father’s angry screaming. “I take it you received my picture.”

On the other end, all Dorian could hear was the steady breathing of who he assumed was his father. He pulled the phone back, glancing at the screen just to make sure he hadn’t accidentally answered the call of a serial killer.

“Father?” He repeated slowly. All Dorian could imagine was that he had finally truly broken Halward at this point. A father shouldn’t have to see his son in frilly pink panties with an oval cut out of his ass. “Are you…”

“What have I done to deserve this, Dorian?” ‘Subdued’ was not a word Dorian thought he’d ever have to use to describe his father, but with the way he sounded now… “I made my mistakes, yes, but did I not care for you as a child? Did I not raise you as best I could…?”

Halward sounded...close to tears, concerningly. Dorian cleared his throat. “Father…?”

“Was it the blood magic, Dorian? Is this some form of very late revenge? I told you I would never do it again, is this cruel and unusual punishment truly necessary?”

Dorian could hardly form words at how shaken his father sounded, clearing his throat again in an attempt to speak. “Father…” he tried again, as calmly as he could manage. “It was a...a mistake. You weren’t meant to receive that. I apologize.”

Halward was utterly silent, so much so that for a moment Dorian thought he had ended the call. Then, quietly, Halward spoke again.

“Was it...meant for the Iron Bull, then?”

“...yes--”

Dorian winced as he heard the loud clatter of dishes breaking, Halward cursing, and then, distantly, his father shouting to a servant for ‘more wine’. There was some more yelling on Halward’s end, nasty words he’d scold him about later, before Halward returned on his end.

“Dorian. It’s been hard enough, accepting the fact that you and him and your damn cat are together. I’ve been trying my best to get past it, and accept it because you’re happy. But when you do things like this?!”

Dorian rolled his eyes, falling back against the bed as his father droned on about ‘responsibility’ and ‘besmirching the family name’. He felt like he was thirteen again, staring up at the ceiling while being scolded for something he hadn’t intentionally done. He had almost started falling asleep when Halward finally started drawing to a close, his angry ranting returning to a central point after what had felt like forever.

“I swear, Dorian. If I ever get any sort of piece of the Iron Bull’s... _ anatomy _ in my messages on ‘ _ accident’,  _ I’m….I….”

“I get it, father.” Dorian finally interrupted. Halward sounded like he was close to talking himself to death, and while he genuinely felt terrible that his father had to witness how great he looked in pink silk, he was tired of hearing it. “I’m a terrible son, and I will make sure I never send you anymore of my sexts to my boyfriend. Be glad you didn’t get the first picture I sent.”

“Dorian. I’m quite serious. It’s not funny. I don’t want to think about what you do with him or what you wear for him or what he...I just don’t want to know about it! So please,” Halward sighed, voice dropping to a soft whisper. “Let’s make this the last time.”

“Alright, father.” Dorian sighed softly. Despite everything, he never liked hurting his father. It just felt cruel. “I will do my best not to let this happen again. It truly was an accident, and I apologize.”

“...apology accepted.”

There was a long moment of silence between them before Dorian heard Halward’s phone buzz through the receiver, freezing when he heard his father wheeze in distress.

“Father?” he said hurriedly. “Is everything--”

“ _ Tell him to stop this at once!! _ ” Halward nearly shrieked, and Dorian didn’t understand what he meant until he, too, received a message, from the Iron Bull to Halward and himself:

Bull, posing in the kitchen with nothing but a frilly pink apron and some stockings on, making a duck face as Pawvus sat cutely in one of their pans, all brought together with the caption “Pink looks better on me. <3”

Rather than enduring another monologue from Halward, Dorian hung up on his father to call Bull back and laugh his ass off.

**Author's Note:**

> We love putting these boys (and poor Halward) into terrible situations. It's fun!


End file.
